Collon Rin Purgatorio
'Collon Rin Purgatorio '(コロン・プルガトリオ, Koron Rin Purugatorio) is young fairy who lives at the Fairy Warehouse. She is a supporting character in Suka Suka and becomes a main character in Suka Moka. Background In her youth, Collon was a young fairy weapon who lived happily at the Fairy Warehouse along with the other Leprechauns. Birth According to Collon, she was born inside of a cave. Because she was scared, she started growling at the darkness. However, the only thing that Collon can now remember was that she had an odd feeling that someone was using her body to protect her until she could be found by the Guardian Wings Military. Becoming a Fairy Soldier In 438, Collon had the Harbinger dream and was taken to Corna di Luce to have her body tuned. On 20/7/438, she was confirmed to be compatible with the Dug Weapon, Purgatorio. After the battle in Corna di Luce, Collon became an official fairy soldier who fights against the Seventeen Beasts. 5 years later, Collon was then taken with the others to Sky Island 11 for official training as a Fairy Soldier. Meeting Feodor Jessman In 443, Collon, Tiat, Lakhesh and Pannibal was ordered by Officer Limeskin to go join the Fifth Division to help them in their operation against the Eleventh Beast: Croyance and that he had also been informed by the higher ups, that she, Tiat and Pannibal are to be ordered to use their Fairy Gates during the operation. Despite this order, Limeskin encourages the group to live by also stating that if they can prove their worth during the battle, the higher ups may change their decision. After talking about with the others, the group go on an airship to Sky Island 38. After landing on the island, Tiat disappears for a while, so Collon and the others go on ahead to meet the Division Commander. During Feodor's meeting with the Commander, Collon and the others burst into the room. It is there that she is officially introduced to Feodor. Life with Fifth Division During her time on Sky Island 38, Collon started bonding with the soldiers during training. She would spend most of her free time constantly having sparring matches with most of the division and earned the respect of division members like Portrick and Talmareet. Appearance In her youth, Collon had long pink hair with her fringe tied up into a ponytail. She wore an white T-shirt with pink shorts and brown shoes. 5 years later (during the events of Suka Moka), Collon's hair is still the same except longer with the tail ends being tied-up into multiple ponytails. She also now wears a greyer version of the Guardian Wings uniform. Personality Collon has a sassy, cheerful personality. She likes causing mischief and likes repeating what others' say. Weapon Collon's weapon is the Dug Weapon, Purgatorio. Using it, Collon can fight on par with the 17 Beasts, however, she has yet to master the sword. Abilities Enhanced Speed And Strength Collon has the ability to manipulate her Venenum to increase her speed and power. Wing Generation By manipulating her Venenum, Collon can spurt wings from her back. She is capable of flying at high heights and can move fast through the air. Fairy Gate As with all Leprechauns, Collon has the ability to open the 'Fairy Gate.' The Fairy Gate is a devastating attack that unleashes the full power of a Leprechaun, however, takes the fairy's life as its price. Swordsmanship Having been trained by Willem, Collon develops expert swordsmanship skills. Trivia * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fairy Warehouse Category:Female Characters Category:Leprechauns Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters